


I've got a gun for a mouth (and a bullet with your name on it)

by amcw177



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Imayoshi the shithead angel, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcw177/pseuds/amcw177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya has had visions about a stranger his whole life. He's about to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a gun for a mouth (and a bullet with your name on it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jarofclay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofclay/gifts).



> It was jarofclay/itsthechangingoftheseasons‘s birthday a little while ago so I offered to write fic. I haven’t written anything in over four months though so, please, bear with me. I’m a little rusty.
> 
> The first prompt was something about mages and demons but, frankly, the only thing I know about that kind of stuff is from five seasons of Supernatural and a bit of Constantine. The second idea was ‘awkward meetings’. This is the result of me trying to combine the two. Grumpy, trench coat wearing jerk of a mage ahead.
> 
> Not beta'd. If you spot a mistake and would like to let me know please feel free to do so.
> 
> Title taken from the song 'Out Of The Black' by Royal Blood.

Kuroko ducks behind a dumpster before the man in the trench coat turns his head. He’s tall so he towers over most of the people on the street, but it’s not like he would have seen Kuroko anyway.

They round the corner, Kuroko a few paces behind the tall guy. The man scowls a lot, as if the entire world said something to offend him. Come to think of it, Kuroko isn’t sure he has ever seen the guy _not frown_. Which is a weird thought to be had about a stranger.

Well. Not a complete stranger, not in the strictest sense of the word. Kuroko feels like he’s known this man his whole life - or, at least, the part he remembers. Ever since he could think he’s seen this boy - _this man_ \- grow up with him. It’s really more like they’re brothers. Of sorts. The only thing Kuroko doesn’t know is his name.

But he’s about to find out. This time for sure.

A lady of opulent proportions bumps into the guy when he suddenly turns around to observe the street. Kuroko hides in the shadow of a young man eating potato chips and lazily eyeing the sports equipment in the shop window. When Kuroko peeks out from behind the man’s back the stranger is gone. The lady is still spitting insults and waving her rolled up umbrella at something in the side-alley. She walks on, indignant, while Kuroko peers around the corner and into the alley. It’s full of trash, left outside by the numerous restaurants lining the street. All proper in the front, the ugly truth in the back. The only thing Kuroko doesn’t see is the stranger.

He cautiously takes a few steps into the alley, craning his neck to see where the guy might have gone. Maybe he went into one of the restaurants. Perhaps he works somewhere around here. Then again, the guy doesn’t strike Kuroko as a working bee, least of all a waiter or a cook. Too much attitude. He’d set the kitchen on fire, most likely. And that’s another odd thing to know about a man Kuroko has never met - unless you count the dreams and the flashes while he’s wide awake. Or that one time when he almost got hit by a bus because he thought he he’d seen the stranger. That was a bit disconcerting. Fortunately, somebody had reacted in time and had pulled Kuroko away from the street, but Kuroko can barely remember who it was. All he can remember is the stranger’s face on everyone.

And now? Now, Kuroko can’t even find him in an empty alley. Kuroko lets his gaze sweep over the overflowing dumpsters and the puddles of discarded dish water. He sighs and shakes his head, annoyed with himself for having such stupid ideas.

That’s when somebody grabs him by the collar and sweeps him clean off his feet.

Once Kuroko’s got his bearings back he finds himself wedged between a brick wall and a very angry, very familiar face.

“I told you lot to leave me the fuck alone!” The not-so-stranger hisses. There’s something in his hand and before Kuroko can even ask what it is it’s already pressed against his forehead like the guy is trying to shove it through Kuroko’s skull. The entire ordeal is accompanied by some mumbled words that sound familiar but only because Kuroko’s heard them in his visions. He wouldn’t know what they meant even if he paid attention.

“Ow!” Kuroko wails, clawing at the man’s arms. “You’re hurting me!”

The guy blinks at him as if Kuroko had said the magic word. “You should be gone,” he says, obviously bewildered by Kuroko’s lack of compliance.

“Yes,” Kuroko admits, swatting the guy’s hand away and rubbing his forehead. He can feel the imprint of the medallion or whatever that thing was forming on his skin. “I should be. But I won’t.”

The man takes a step back, finally giving Kuroko some space to catch his breath. He eyes Kuroko as if he expects him to explode. “You’re not an angel?”

Kuroko looks down at himself in confusion. “Uhm? No?”

That doesn’t seem to be a satisfactory answer. The guy starts patting him down, combing through his hair like a monkey looking for lice. Kuroko desperately tries to get away but the man is determined to give him a new hair style. “Stop it!” Kuroko exclaims, wildly waving his arms until he gets some of his personal space back. “What are you doing?”

The man rubs his chin and shrugs. “Just checking. You have an aura. It’s weak but some angels know to hide theirs so… Who’re you again?”

“I haven’t introduced myself yet,” Kuroko says, smoothing down his hair as best as he can. “You didn’t exactly give me a chance.”

“Can’t be too careful these days.” The guy doesn’t so much lean against the drain pipe as he throws himself against it, probably willing it to kick up a fight. Kuroko is both amazed and horrified that he’s had visions about this guy since middle school.

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya,” he finally says. When he gets nothing in return but a blank stare he gathers all the courage he’s scrounged up for this day and goes on, “I’ve been dreaming about you.”

The silence that follows is awkward enough to let Kuroko know that he could have chosen his words more wisely.

“Well, uh, I’m flattered, but- uh…”

“No, no.” Kuroko tries to salvage the situation. “I meant that I’ve had visions about you. I’ve been seeing you my whole life. And I finally found you.”

“Wha-,” the stranger starts but then pauses as if a thought has struck him. And indeed it must have because the next thing Kuroko knows this strangers is pacing up and down the alley, screaming at the sky.

“This is your doing, isn’t it? You son of a thrice-cursed heap of horse shit! I don’t need this! Not now, not ever! Do you hear me? You come down here right now and explain yours-”

Kuroko tentatively tugs at the stranger’s sleeve. “Excuse me? Are you talking to God?”

For a second, Kuroko is really not sure who’s the crazy one between them. The guy who’s talking to thin air or the guy who’s asking about God. Perhaps he should have worded that differently too.

“God?” The man rounds on him, snarling. “ _God?_ God wouldn’t know how to pick up a phone if it had one button. I’m talking to fucking-”, at this point he reaches for the sky with both arms, poking holes into the air with his middle fingers, “- Imayoshi, that pest of an angel. He sent you, didn’t he?”

Kuroko frantically searches his memory for someone called Imayoshi but he can honestly say that the name means nothing to him. He shakes his head no. “I don’t think so. I don’t know anyone by that name.”

“Ah.” The stranger makes a face like he accidentally bit on a pepper and waves him off. “He probably used a different name. ‘Cause that’s his asshole name he’s reserved only for me.” Once again, the guy flips off the unsuspecting sky.

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Kuroko concludes and discreetly edges away.

“Probably,” the strangers says. It sounds like he knows a thing or two about bad ideas. His eyes twinkle with interest when he speaks, though. This is either a sign for Kuroko’s search to finally come to an end or for him to come to an end in a dark alley.

“So,” the guy continues, casually strolling up to Kuroko and throwing his arm around Kuroko’s shoulders. “If Imayoshi didn’t send you, who did?”

Kuroko squirms. “No one. I’ve been having visions about you since I was a kid. I saw you as a kid.” He tries to dredge up some of the foreign memories. “Like… when you played street ball with those teenagers, but you were way better than them and so you stopped. Or when you hid in the church and prayed for God to not let you see. Or that time you-” Kuroko stops when he notices the stranger staring at him with wide, haunted eyes. The oh-so-friendly arm slides from Kuroko’s shoulder.

This is actually worse than the vaguely psychotic episode from before. Kuroko has come to know a bit about this man and he never seemed to be lost for words. And he never looked scared in any of Kuroko’s visions. Some of the stuff that Kuroko saw made him almost piss himself and he wasn’t even there. But this guy never wavered. And now he’s looking at Kuroko as if he’d been given a death sentence.

“I’m sorry,” Kuroko amends. “I swear I’m not making this up. I wrote some of it down. Even made some drawings. Although, I’m not very good at it-” He starts rummaging through his bag but the strangers stops him.

“I believe you.”

“You do?”

The guy nods. He’s a lot more serious now, perhaps even standing up a little straighter. He looks as if he expects a fight - Kuroko just isn’t sure from whom. “You’re a medium,” the stranger says quietly.

“Does seeing one person qualify as being a medium?” Kuroko frowns. He knows he’s _something_ , but a medium? Aren’t there usually more life lessons involved? Some tarot cards, at least?

The guy throws a glance over his shoulder like he’s checking the alley for unwanted listeners. “You’ve found me now. That task is done.” He sticks his hands into the pockets of his trench coat and walks on towards the main street. “You’ll be seeing a lot more,” he says, clearly expecting Kuroko to follow. To Kuroko’s surprise… he does.

“Like what?” Kuroko pants as he struggles to adjust his bag and jacket all at once while keeping up with the guy’s long strides. “Angels?”

The man snorts in disdain. “Probably. Damned buggers can’t fucking keep to themselves.”

Kuroko frowns. “You make them sound horrible. I thought they were supposed to be nice and helpful?”

“Yeah.” The stranger nods at the sky. “Until they need something from you.”

Kuroko follows the guy’s gaze but all he can see are clouds rolling across the sky, driven by the chilly autumn wind. “So, I suppose they need something from you quite often, huh?”

The guy sighs. “I have seen more angels in my life than bloody Saint Peter.”

Kuroko gives a solemn nod. It seems like the most sensible reaction at this point. “Hey,” Kuroko suddenly remembers, “so what’s your name then?”

The guy half turns and smirks. “Your visions didn’t tell you that?”

Kuroko shakes his head.

“Tricky thing, visions.” Still-basically-a-stranger says, observing the sky above them. “They never come with instructions.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Kuroko agrees. “It would still help if I knew your name…?”

“Aomine Daiki,” he says with a sharp grin. He holds out his hand. When Kuroko shakes it he tugs Kuroko closer and whispers, “You think your visions were a mindfuck? Wait ‘til you’ve spent a week with me.”

What scares Kuroko more than Aomine’s apparent taste for the dramatic is that he’s actually looking forward to it.


End file.
